escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mocedades de Rodrigo
Las Mocedades de Rodrigo es el nombre con el que se conoce un tardío cantar de gesta castellano anónimo, compuesto alrededor de 1360, que relata los orígenes y las hazañas de juventud del héroe legendario Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar. Se conservan 1170 versos, precedidos de un fragmento inicial en prosa. El único códice que transmite la obra es un manuscrito de 1400 Juan Victorio, en la «Introducción» a su edición de las Mocedades de Rodrigo (Madrid, Espasa-Calpe, 1982, pág. LIV.), comenta: que se encuentra en la Biblioteca Nacional de París.[http://www.spanisharts.com/books/literature/imagenes/rodrigr.jpg ms. espagnol, nº 12] El texto que nos ha llegado carece de título, y la crítica ha suplido esta carencia titulando la obra como Mocedades de Rodrigo, Refundición de las Mocedades de Rodrigo (Armistead), Cantar de Rodrigo y el rey Fernando (Menéndez Pidal) o Crónica rimada del Cid (Bourland).Carlos Alvar y Manuel Alvar, Épica medieval española, Madrid, Cátedra, 1997, pág. 99. Véase la sección: Ediciones modernas Argumento Tras un inicio de carácter genealógico, en el que se cuenta la ascendencia del héroe, el poema narra cómo el joven Rodrigo da muerte al enemigo de su padre, el conde don Gómez, padre a su vez de Jimena. Para reparar su culpa, el rey Fernando le obliga a contraer matrimonio con ella. Pero el héroe se niega, en un claro motivo folklórico de aplazamiento de la obligación mediante el cumplimiento de una difícil y duradera misión, hasta haber ganado en cinco batallas. Estas consisten en vencer a dos adalides moros, derrotar a un emisario del rey de Aragón, defender a Castilla de unos condes traidores y desbaratar una conspiración de nobles usurpadores de los derechos del obispo de Palencia. Llegado este punto, el rey de Francia, el emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico y el Papa exigirán un pago humillante de tributos a Castilla. Ante esta situación, Rodrigo incita al rey Fernando a conquistar Francia y ambos, finalmente, triunfarán sobre una coalición formada por el conde de Saboya, el rey de Francia, el Emperador y el Papa. Tras esta victoria desmedida y en medio de la negociación de las capitulaciones, el manuscrito se interrumpe.Alan Deyermond, Historia de la literatura española, vol. 1: La Edad Media, Barcelona, Ariel, 2001 (1ª ed. 1973), pág. 94 y Miguel Pérez Rosado, Historia de la literatura hispánica. Edad Media. La poesía medieval. La épica. Apdo. 5. http://www.spanisharts.com/books/literature/epica.htm Fecha y autoría Alan Deyermond sitúa su redacción alrededor de 1360 en la región de Palencia, a cargo de un autor culto, probablemente clérigo, que, según Deyermond y Samuel G. Armistead, estaría reelaborando un texto de la segunda mitad del siglo XIII, hoy perdido, y que es conocido con el nombre de Gesta de las Mocedades de Rodrigo*.Samuel G. Armistead, «The Mocedades de Rodrigo and neo-individualist theory», Hispanic Review, XLVI (1978), pp. 316-320; tomado de la versión al español: «Trayectoria de una gesta: las Mocedades de Rodrigo», en Francisco Rico (dir.) y Alan Deyermond, Historia y crítica de la literatura española, vol. 1. Edad Media, Barcelona, Crítica, 1980, pp. 123-126. Nota: el asterisco (*) indica que se trata de una obra de existencia hipotética. El hecho de que versiones anteriores del poema no recojan alusión alguna a la diócesis de Palencia ha llevado a pensar que la obra fue compuesta para publicitar esta diócesis en un momento en el que esta atravesaba una crisis económica y política. Asociar la figura ya muy legendaria del Cid a la historia de esta demarcación religiosa perseguía atraer feligreses y recursos para el obispado.Alan Deyermond, Epic Poetry and the Clergy: Studies on the «Mocedades de Rodrigo», Londres, Tamesis Books, 1969. Estos móviles estaban presentes también en la labor propagandística de la obra de Gonzalo de Berceo con respecto a San Millán de la Cogolla. Por otra parte, Juan Victorio, postula un autor natural de Zamora (si bien podría desempeñar funciones como clérigo en la diócesis de Palencia) y también culto (por sus conocimientos diplomáticos y heráldicos), basándose en algún leonesismo lingüístico, el conocimiento de la microtoponimia zamorana, la localización constante de la corte del rey en Zamora, el encuentro que tiene Rodrigo con el rey Fernando en Granja de Moreruela (Zamora), e imprecisiones que atañen a las tradiciones locales palentinas que recoge el cantar.Juan Victorio, «Introducción», op. cit., Madrid, Espasa-Calpe, 1982, pp. IX-LXIV. Señala también Victorio que, aparte del evidente afán propagandístico de la diócesis de Palencia (donde pudo redactar el original del texto), el autor muestra un convencido posicionamiento político a favor de Pedro I el Cruel o el Justiciero en la guerra que sostenía frente al candidato de la Casa de Trastámara, el futuro Enrique II en el conflicto durante los años de 1359 a 1369. Para ello aduce que en las Mocedades los enemigos del joven Rodrigo son los mismos que, en este conflicto contemporáneo al autor, tenía el rey Pedro, es decir, el reino de Aragón, el monarca francés y el Papa. Así pues, el autor no solo se sirve de este texto para propagar intereses eclesiásticos, sino también políticos. Métrica Esta compuesto por aproximadamente 30 tiradas de versos monorrimos anisosilábicos en las que predomina de modo absoluto la asonancia en á-o, que aparece en quince tiradas, esto es, un total de 972 versos. El número de versos por tirada oscila entre los 264 de la número XVII y los dos versos de varias otras (II, IV, V, etc.). Es probable que en muchos de estos casos se trate de restos de tiradas incompletas, que vendría confirmar el hecho de que el texto contiene abundantes lagunas. Al igual que en otros cantares de gesta españoles, no hay un número fijo de sílabas por verso, aunque existe una tendencia a que midan entre 14 y 16 sílabas métricas con cesura muy pronunciada, dividiendo el verso en dos hemistiquios, de los que el primero tiende a ser octosílabo. Este rasgo podría evidenciar su cercanía a la norma del romancero, pues el amanuense llega a copiar los dos hemistiquios de un mismo verso épico en sendos renglones separados.Carlos Alvar y Manuel Alvar, op. cit., pág. 99. Estructura Hay varios ejes argumentales, y estos tienen un engarce bastante débil entre sí. El texto parece haber sido la última refundición de materiales diversos, tanto cronísticos como épicos de tradición oral, quizá incluso de un protorromancero cidiano. Lo confirma la decena de lagunas existentes en el texto, algunas muy notables.Carlos Alvar y Manuel Alvar, op. cit., pág. 101. En particular, destaca la que supone la interrupción del manuscrito, lo que obliga a conjeturar el final basándose en las crónicas que transmiten versiones anteriores del poema. De ese modo, hay varios núcleos argumentales: la introducción histórica y genealógica en prosa, el episodio de la muerte del padre de Jimena y la concertación de bodas, los avatares en la península, especialmente en la muy localizada diócesis palentina, y la conquista de territorio francés. El poema se inicia con una prosificación pretendidamente histórica y esas líneas no se deben al autor (como indica Victorio) sino al copista, pues este parece haber resumido parte del texto rimado que transcribía, y de ello son testigo los restos de las asonancias que permanecen.Juan Victorio, «Introducción», op. cit., pág. XI. Según Armistead, el final debería ser el encumbramiento como emperador o "par de emperador" del rey Fernando entre los demás reyes peninsulares. Otra posibilidad, defendida por Deyermond, es que el final lo constituyera la reposición del obispo Bernaldo en la sede palentina, lo que cuadra con el carácter clerical y publicitario del autor del poema.Carlos Alvar y Manuel Alvar, op. cit., pág. 102. Características en relación con la épica medieval española Las Mocedades en la tradición de los cantares de gesta Resulta extraño comprobar cómo se mantuvo un género como el de la canción de gesta, habitualmente considerado de gestación tradicional y difusión oral en las etapas tempranas de la formación de los pueblos, hasta una época tan tardía como la segunda mitad del siglo XIV, fase en la que, por ejemplo, un don Juan Manuel, tenía plena conciencia del arte literario y en la que la transmisión de contenidos noticiosos había sido destinada a la prosa de las crónicas. Si esto es así, importa indagar la motivación para escribir con arreglo a los moldes de las antiguas gestas. Menéndez Pidal señala a este respecto que el público, tras conocer ya sobradamente las hazañas de madurez del héroe, solicita ahora nuevas invenciones acerca de sus andanzas juveniles. En palabras del importante erudito:Ramón Menéndez Pidal, La epopeya castellana a través de la literatura española, Madrid, Espasa-Calpe, 1959, pág. 109. (Cito por la ed. cit. de Victorio, «Introducción», pág. XI.). Además de la tradición épica española, contribuyen a la composición de las Mocedades motivos folklóricos universales como los que concurren en la cuentística oral popular, y que han sido estudiados por el estructuralismo y la narratología. Más allá del ya mentado tópico tradicional de la promesa aplazada, encontramos muchos otros motivos, como son la fuga del prisionero ayudado por una mujer, o el tributo anual de quince doncellas. Por otro lado, en cuanto a la influencia de la épica extranjera, el autor demuestra conocer la épica francesa, pues alude a «Almerique de Narbona» (v. 58),Almerique de Narbona casó con una dama francesa, «la condesa traidora» de la leyenda, como indica en nota Juan Victorio (op. cit., pág. 9, nota 58). «los Doçe Pares» (v. 1051) o al «palazin de Blaya» (v. 831), Los Doce Pares de Francia son los caballeros que acompañan a Roldán, el héroe de la Chanson de Roland. Blaya es la ciudad de Blaye, cerca de Burdeos, donde, según la tradición, fue enterrado Roldán, que era conocido en los textos medievales españoles como «palazín» (paladín), (Victorio, op. cit., pág. 71, nota 832). personajes de chansons de geste francesas.Carlos Alvar y Manuel Alvar, op. cit., pág. 103. si bien, para las fechas en que nos movemos, la difusión de la materia de Francia era ya muy extensa en la península, como demuestra la cantidad de personajes la épica gala que aparecen en el romancero, que se gesta precisamente en esta época. El carácter del héroe En las Mocedades de Rodrigo, el Cid joven aparece con un carácter muy divergente del que muestran otras versiones de su leyenda, y singularmente del Cantar de mio Cid, donde se conduce habitualmente con exquisita mesura. En el texto que nos ocupa lo vemos como un muchacho arrogante, soberbio y orgulloso; en ocasiones incluso irrespetuoso con su rey Fernando. Un ejemplo lo vemos en la primera ocasión en que se entrevistan. El rey ha convocado a Rodrigo y a su padre, Diego Laínez, para proponer a Rodrigo zanjar la muerte del padre de Jimena con el matrimonio. Pero Rodrigo desconfía: Mocedades de Rodrigo, vv. 410-414Cito por la edición de Juan Victorio de las Mocedades de Rodrigo (en adelante: MR), p. 36., modernizando la ortografía, excepto en realizaciones fonéticas propias de la lengua medieval. Y más adelante (vv. 422-429) se negará, ante la presencia del rey, a reconocerse como su vasallo y a besar su mano, diciendo «porque vos la bessó mi padre soy yo mal amanzellado» (v. 429).MR, p. 37. Incluso se atreverá a responder en términos desafiantes al Papa (vv. 1100-1116), cuando este le pregunta al rey Fernando quiere ser investido «emperador de España» (v. 1108). Vemos entonces cómo se adelanta Rodrigo, sin dejar responder primero a su rey, a quien por protocolo correspondía: Mocedades de Rodrigo, vv. 1110-1114''MR'', p. 89. En esta caracterización influye probablemente la voluntad ya novelesca (y no tanto épica) de atraer al público con la sorpresa, la desmesura y el vuelo de la imaginación, propia del desarrollo de la ficción en el siglo XIV. Juan Victorio, en su prólogo a la edición citada, opina, sin embargo que hay precedentes en cuanto al tópico de la rebeldía del héroe en toda la épica española, en la línea de que muestra el carácter respecto a su rey de los episodios más importantes de la historia de Bernardo del Carpio o de Fernán González. Este es, por añadidura, uno de los tópicos más abundantes en los héroes del romancero.Juan Victorio, «Introducción» , op. cit., pág. XIV. Valoración Tradicionalmente se ha venido considerando las Mocedades como un texto escasamente relevante en cuanto a sus valores estrictamente literarios. Sin embargo, desde el punto de vista de la historia literaria, se trata de un texto extraordinariamente interesante. En primer lugar porque se trata de la realización más tardía de la épica medieval española, y así, se constata que el estilo arcaico de la épica perduró hasta finales del siglo XIV, y sus estereotipos lingüísticos deben ser valorados muy cuidadosamente en punto a la datación de estas obras. Por otro lado se trata del texto que encabeza la tradición de los romances sobre la juventud del Cid, y alguno de sus episodios, como la muerte del padre de Jimena a manos del héroe, dieron origen a través del romancero a la obra de Guillén de Castro, Las mocedades del Cid y esta, al drama de Corneille, Le Cid.Alan Deyermond (19731), pág. 95. Importa añadir que estamos ante el último ejemplo vivo de la canción de gesta española. De su descomposición nacieron, según todos los indicios, los romances. Nuestro texto ya se acerca a ellos en su carácter novelesco e imaginativo y en la cantidad mayoritaria de hemistiquios octosilábicos de que esta formado el poema. Con solo situar los versos en dos renglones, uno por hemistiquio, y teniendo en cuenta la fragmentación y lagunas que las Mocedades contiene, se explica bien el carácter del romancero, con rima asonante en los octosílabos pares, comienzos in medias res y finales interruptos y gran componente de ficción novelesca en sus episodios históricos. Versiones anteriores Se encuentran pruebas de anteriores versiones de las Mocedades desde el último cuarto del siglo XIII en narraciones prosificadas de fragmentos de la obra en crónicas. Aparecen en la Estoria de España (también llamada Primera Crónica General ), compilada por Alfonso X el Sabio, y en la Crónica de veinte reyes. Más tarde, encontramos hacia 1300, en la Crónica de los reyes de Castilla un nuevo relato cuyo asunto es el de un antecedente perdido de las Mocedades. Posteriormente, esta versión da de nuevo lugar, con el añadido de otros materiales épicos, a la que aparece en la Crónica de 1344. Por fin, un clérigo habría refundido todo este material hacia 1360 en la versión que conocemos hoy. La narración de hacia 1300 de la Crónica de los reyes de Castilla cronifica el predecesor de las Mocedades conocido como Gesta de las Mocedades de Rodrigo* (que según Victorio, se difundió en la segunda mitad del siglo XIII),Juan Victorio, «Introducción», op. cit., pág. LIII. que a su vez, da origen al ciclo de romances sobre la juventud de Rodrigo. Difiere del cantar hoy conservado en su tono más moderado, con un héroe menos rebelde y más mesurado, y en que no aparecen menciones a la historia de la diócesis de Palencia, motivo principala por el que Deyermond pensó que el texto conservado habría sido compuesto por un clérigo de esta zona. Ediciones de las Mocedades de Rodrigo Manuscrito *Manuscrito nº 12 del fondo español, en Biblioteca Nacional de París, olim Cod. 9988, Bibliotèque Royale. Ediciones modernas *Francisque Michel y J. F. Wolf, en Wiener Jahrbücher für Literatur, Viena, 1846. *Agustín Durán, Biblioteca de Autores Españoles (BAE), tomo XVI, 1851. *Damas Hinard, en Poëme du Cid, París, 1858 (desde el verso 294 de la ed. cit. abajo de Victorio) *B. P. Bourland, en Revue Hispanique, XXIV (I), 1911, pp. 310-357. (Con el título de Crónica rimada del Cid) *A. M. Huntington (ed. facsímil), Nueva York, 1904. *Ramón Menéndez Pidal, en Reliquias de la poesía épica española, Madrid, Espasa-Calpe, 1951, pp. 257-289. (Este texto, titulado por Menéndez Pidal Cantar de Rodrigo y el rey Fernando, se tomó como base de muchas de las ediciones posteriores). *A. D. Deyermond (ed. paleográfica) en Epic Poetry and the Clergy: Studies on the «Mocedades de Rodrigo», Londres, Tamesis Books, 1969. *Juan Victorio, Madrid, Espasa-Calpe, 1982. Bibliografía selecta *Alvar, Carlos y Alvar, Manuel, Épica medieval española, Madrid, Cátedra, 1997. ISBN 8437609755 . Edición de las Mocedades de Rodrigo, ibidem, págs. 99-162. *Armistead, Samuel G., «The Mocedades de Rodrigo and neo-individualist theory», Hispanic Review, XLVI (1978), pp. 313-327. Traducido al español (págs. 316-320) en «Trayectoria de una gesta: las Mocedades de Rodrigo», en Francisco Rico (dir.) y Alan Deyermond, Historia y crítica de la literatura española, vol. 1. Edad Media, Barcelona, Crítica, 1980, pp. 123-126. ISBN 8474231140. *Armistead, Samuel G., La tradición épica de las Mocedades de Rodrigo, Salamanca, Ediciones Universidad Salamanca, 2000. ISBN 8478009485 *Bourland, B. P., «The Rimed Chronicle of the Cid (El cantar de Rodrigo)», en Revue Hispanique, XXIV, 1911, pp. 310-357. *Deyermond, Alan D., Epic Poetry and the Clergy: Studies on the «Mocedades de Rodrigo», Londres, Tamesis Books, 1969. *Deyermond, Alan D., Historia de la literatura española, vol. 1: La Edad Media, Barcelona, Ariel, 2001 (1ª ed. 1973), pp. 94-99. ISBN 843448305X *Menéndez Pidal, Ramón, La epopeya castellana a través de la literatura española, Madrid, Espasa-Calpe, 19745. ISBN 8423915611 *Menéndez Pidal, Ramón, Reliquias de la poesía épica española, Madrid, Espasa-Calpe, 198012. ISBN 8460021181 *Montaner Frutos, Alberto, «La Gesta de las mocedades de Rodrigo* y la Crónica particular del Cid», en V. Beltrán (ed.), Actas del I Congreso de la Asociación Hispánica de Literatura Medieval. Santiago, 1985 , Barcelona, PPU, 1988, págs.431-444. ISBN 8476652518 *Victorio, Juan (ed.), Mocedades de Rodrigo, Madrid, Espasa-Calpe, 1982. ISBN 8423932265 Referencias Enlaces externos *[http://www.spanisharts.com/books/literature/epica.htm Miguel Pérez Rosado, Historia de la literatura hispánica. Edad Media. La poesía medieval. La épica. Apdo. 5.] *[http://www.spanisharts.com/books/literature/imagenes/rodrigr.jpg Página inicial del códice ms. espagnol 12, que contiene el único texto conservado de las Mocedades de Rodrigo] Categoría:Literatura medieval de España Mocedades de Rodrigo Categoría:El Cid